Underneath the Mistletoe
by GoldFighter88
Summary: RikuxSora Christmas fluff. Very short. One shot.


Underneath the Mistletoe

Riku woke up to the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms out. "What on earth is going on in there? Sora doesn't know how to cook." After a big yawn Riku decided to get up and investigate.

He drowsily stumbled out of his bedroom and down the hall leading to the kitchen. As soon as he reached the doorway to the kitchen he felt a small pair of lips against his own. The kiss ended just as soon as it had begun.

"Eww gross, Riku!" Sora spit a few times and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Morning breath."

"Well duh. I just got out of bed. What do you expect?"

"Go brush your teeth."

Riku remained where he was and raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you give the orders around here?"

Sora crossed his arms and looked serious. Riku had never seen him that way before, and he found it terribly amusing. "I'm not kissing you again till you do."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"I'm serious!"

"Fine. I'm going to brush them. But only because I don't like the taste any more than you do."

Riku made his way to the bathroom and applied some toothpaste to his brush. He felt like he was being watched. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sora peeping around the corner. "Why is he watching me brush my teeth," he wondered. After a moment he decided that the act was slightly erotic and began to make a show out of it, sliding the brush in and out of his mouth, slowly at first, then speeding up the pace. He repeated the motion until a white foam seeped out from the corners of his mouth. He then dramatically spit into the sink and smirked in Sora's direction.

Sora's lips again locked onto his, catching the silver-haired completely off guard. This one lasted longer than the previous, and when Sora pulled away he wore a wide grin outlined in white foam. "That's better."

Riku couldn't help but smile himself as he wiped off Sora's mouth. "So what's for breakfast?"

"French toast and eggs," Sora boasted, as though it were an award-winning five star dish.

"Did you burn it like last time?" Riku teased.

Sora stomped his foot against the floor, like a child throwing a tantrum. "You won't get to find out until you go get the paper!"

Riku rolled his eyes and went outside to retrieve the Daily Destiny. It wasn't like there was anything important to read in there. After you've saved the world from being destroyed by the darkness, local issues just don't matter so much. Kairi was sitting on her porch across the street feeding some birds. Actually she was throwing whole slices of bread at them and they were flying away from her. She spotted Riku wearing only his King Mickey boxers and whistled flirtatiously. Even in December the tropical climate of the island allowed for comfort in minimal clothing. Without acknowledging her Riku scooped up the paper and returned inside, slamming the door behind him.

"You sure have been giving a lot of orders this--" Riku was cut off by his third kiss of the morning. This time Riku was the one to pull away. "What is your problem?"

"Oh, you're just grumpy because you're still sleepy. You should go back to bed," Sora insisted.

"I'm grumpy because I'm hungry and the only thing going into my mouth is your tongue." Riku's stomach growled at the younger boy.

Sora began pushing Riku back to the bedroom. But it was futile. Riku has both the stubbornness of a donkey and strength of an ox, and if he doesn't want to go somewhere, it doesn't happen. Yet Sora continued to push anyway, giving it all he had. Riku actually had to step back with one foot to resist better. It was kind of cute. Riku yawned again and wiped the sleep from his eyes. That was when he noticed the cluster of mistletoe hanging above the entrance to the hallway. He turned and saw another above the front door. It was all starting to make sense now. There must have been another in the bathroom. Riku went to go check and Sora, who was still pushing with all his might, fell over. Riku remembered that Sora was trying to get him to go back to the bedroom. He grinned and picked Sora up, carrying him toward the bedroom. He fully expected to find another cluster of mistletoe suspended from the ceiling there. But there wasn't. Instead there was a single Paopu fruit.

"This is part of breakfast, too. It's important to eat all the different food groups." Sora flashed his trademark clumsy cheese and Riku met it with a more sinister smirk. "Umm Riku? Why do you look so scary?"

"Don't you know, Sora? When you find yourself under a Paopu fruit, you're supposed to skip right to dessert." Riku tossed Sora onto the bed and climbed on top of him, lifting the brunette's shirt and showering his soft skin with kisses. Sora couldn't help but giggle in response to all the tickling. Riku reached up and grabbed the Paopu, taking a bite out of it before fixing the rest in Sora's mouth.

"Quiet, Sora. We don't want you waking the rest of the island."


End file.
